1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reusable portable axle and tire saddle assembly for use in transporting manufactured buildings over the roadways.
2. Description of Related Art
Transporting manufactured buildings over the highways has been done for years using axle assemblies which are part of the undercarriage frame of the manufactured building. However, savings of $1600 to $2000 may be obtained for each manufactured floor system undercarriage by providing a reusable portable axle and tire assembly.
In addition, current axle assemblies inherently limit the height of a manufactured building, particularly the roof pitch, due to bridge underpass constraints. The saddle configuration of a portable axle and tire assembly, as presented by this invention, will enable a lower profile transportation of the manufactured building thereby allowing roofs to incorporate steeper pitches. Of course, snow load capacity will also inherently increase with the steeper sloped roof of the manufactured building.
Further, prior art axle assemblies traditionally have three axles and six wheels in the undercarriage of the manufactured building. Such an arrangement also provides six brakes. An object of the present invention would enable a manufacturer to transport heavier manufactured buildings more safely due to an increase in number of brakes and tires.
The axles manufactured today used on factory built floor systems for manufactured buildings are designed for 6000 lb. or 7000 lb. loading. The manufactured homes are now built with sheet rock and other materials that increase the weight of the building going down the highway so much that it is necessary to use eight (8) 7000 lb. axles. When placing eight axles underneath the carrier, then it is near impossible to turn the truck and building around some roads.